


i reach out and touch

by stilinscry



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor goes out clubbing and finally decides to get what he wants: the cute IT temp from his firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i reach out and touch

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i think i cried twice whilst writing this because i'm very immature 
> 
> title is from 'Touch' by Troye Sivan bcs bae

As soon as he stepped into the building, the feeling of the bass hit him hard. The dancefloor was full of bodies, dancing and grinding with each other and Connor felt like tonight was gonna be a good night.  
  
Normally he’d spend his Saturday nights down the road at Jungle but after the fifth drugs bust this month, it had finally been shut down.  
  
Connor was undeterred, the location didn’t matter. So at 11pm sharp, he turns up at Meteor, determined not to go home alone.  
  
After quickly surveying the club floor, he walks straight up to the bar and orders a Vodka Martini, almost downing it in one. The past few weeks, he’d been off his game a little bit, only managing a couple of back alley blowjobs but Connor had a good feeling about this club. New place, new people right?  
  
Taking a look around, he notices a few guys checking him out but no-one that really takes his fancy.  
  
“Hey, umm is this seat taken?” a nervous sounding voice, asks from his right.  
  
Connor turns around to reply but stops when he realises who’s speaking to him. It’s the hot guy from the I.T department at his law firm.  
  
“No, go ahead. It’s Oliver right?” he asks, giving his signature smile.  
  
“Um yeah, how did you know that?” Oliver asks back. He’s sat awkwardly leaning on the bar and he looks quite uncomfortable. Connor would be willing to bet that this was his first time here too.  
  
“You work at my law firm, I recognise you.” he replies as he flags the bartender over for a refill. “This your first time here?”  
  
“Is it really that obvious?” the other man sighs. “My friends made me come out tonight, said I need to have some fun for once.” Oliver turns around to point out a small group of men that are trying (and failing) to subtly watch what’s going on between the two men.  
  
“They clearly want a show, so do you want to give me a hand here?” Connor asks as he pulls Oliver towards him.  
  
Their lips meet in a hurried kiss and Oliver responds almost immediately. Connor feels a hand land on the back of his neck, the other falling down to his waist as Oliver slowly bites Connors lip.  
  
“Holy fuckkk.” He gasps, as Oliver pulls away.  
  
“What, did I do something wrong?” Oliver asks worriedly, looking him over.  
  
“No, no, that was just a really good kiss. I think your friends thought so too.” he pants, nodding back towards Oliver’s friends, who were all unashamedly gaping at the two of them.  
  
“C’mon, let’s really give them something to talk about.” he says, grabbing Oliver’s hand and dragging him towards the door.  
  
As they walk past Oliver’s friends, Connor gives them a small wink before carrying on going, Oliver in tow.  
  
“My cars parked over here.” Connor says as they walk into the car park.  
  
“Are you really safe to be driving? I mean I could drive us to your place… or to my place, I don’t mind.” Oliver stammers out.  
  
Connor had only had two drinks, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. “That’s fine with me, I’m just here.”  
  
He passed Oliver the keys and slipped into the passenger seat. “So are we going to your place or mine?”  
  
“Umm mine if that’s okay? I just think it’s easier for the both of us.” Oliver says as he pulls out of the clubs carpark.  
  
“Sure, sure.”  
  
They manage to drive a few more blocks before Connor gets bored, so he slowly starts stroking up and down Oliver’s leg, getting closer and closer to his groin.  
  
“Connor, what are you doing?” the other man ask hesitantly, even as he leans into the gesture.  
  
“Just having a little bit of fun, don’t worry about it.”  
  
Oliver’s erection was clearly visible through his jeans and it was just too tempting to resist. At the next red light, Connor deftly unbuttoned Oliver’s jeans and started to rub him through his boxers.  
  
“Ohh Connor,” Oliver moaned. “Please, I don’t want to crash your car.”  
  
“Well you’ll have to be more careful then, won’t you.” he replies, as he pulls Oliver out of his boxers. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over Oliver’s lap, then slowly licks his way up the underside of his cock.  
  
The car swerves as Oliver swears under his breath, and Connor thinks that it’s a good thing it’s late at night and the roads will be mostly empty.  
  
“You’re going to have to be more careful that than if you want me to carry on.” Connor smirks.  
  
He begins to suck the head of Oliver’s cock, occasionally licking the slit, enjoying the soft sounds that are escaping his mouth.  
  
“Ohhh, fuck. Connor we’re nearly at mine so I really think you should stop this.” Oliver moaned, half-heartedly trying to wriggle out of Connor’s grip.  
  
Choosing to ignore him, he took Oliver’s cock back into his mouth and went down as far as he could, putting his hand on what he couldn’t reach. He starts to bob up and down, grazing his teeth onto the sensitive skin.  
  
“Connor, Connor fuck.” Oliver starts to chant his name like a mantra, and one of his hands grips to Connor’s hair tightly. “Shit, I’m close.”  
  
Instead of pulling off, Connor takes him even deeper, determined to make Oliver come in his mouth. Oliver pulls at Connor’s short hair as he begins to bob again, making him moan around Oliver’s dick, pushing him over the edge. Oliver shoots down Connor’s throat, and he does the only thing he can and swallows every last drop. He carries on licking at the slit until Oliver complains, so he tucks him back into his pants and buttons his trousers back up.  
  
Suddenly, he’s pulled upwards to meet Oliver in a passionate kiss. Completely forgetting where they are, Connor licks along Oliver lips begging for entrance. They make out for a few minutes before Connor remembers that they’re in his car. Parked apparently. When did that happen?  
  
“God, you’re so good at that.” Connor says, but instead of replying, Oliver simply undoes his belt and hurries to get out of the car.  
  
“Hurry up, God I just need you to fuck me.” Oliver’s groans as he struggles to find his keys. Connor quickly follows him out of the car, his own erection pressing hard again his jeans.  
  
They stumble through Oliver’s apartment, stripping their clothes as they go. Miraculously, they make it to the bedroom without breaking anything and they both collapse onto the bed.  
  
Connor climbs on top of Oliver, knees either side of his thighs and he starts to roll his hips down into the other man. He can already feel Oliver beginning to get hard again and he moans at the sensation of skin against skin.  
  
“Lube, where’s your lube?” Connor pants, still grinding into Oliver.  
  
“Top, ah it’s in the top draw.” Oliver manages to say.  
  
Connor leans over to grab the lube, then flips Oliver so that he’s lying on his front. He kisses the back of Oliver’s neck and carries on kissing down his back until he gets to his ass.  
  
He puts the lube down onto the bed and then gently pulls apart Oliver’s cheeks to blow over his hole. Slowly, he licks around his rim before pressing his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. Connor puts one of his hands on Oliver’s waist, to hold the man down whilst the other slides down to grip Oliver’s cock.  
  
“Holy- Connor can you please just put something inside of me! I don’t care whether it’s your fingers or your cock, I just need something.” Oliver keens desperately, pressing his ass back into Connors face.  
  
“But I am, Oliver,” Connor replies innocently, pressing his tongue inside of the other man almost violently.  
  
“Fuck, fuck- you know what I mean.” he says, as he picks up the lube and throws it at Connor.  
  
“Alright, aren’t you a bossy little bottom.”  
  
Connor uncaps the lube and dribbles it over his fingers, not breaking eye contact with Oliver. Slowly, he circles a finger around Oliver’s rim, pressing down occasionally to tease the man underneath him.  
  
A small whimper escapes from Oliver’s mouth as Connor pushes his first finger into him and then his second.  
  
“Oh god, please just hurry up!” Oliver begs, desperately pushing down onto Connor’s finger.  
  
Connor simply chuckles in response and presses another finger inside of him. After a few moments, Connor finally deems Oliver ready and he gets off the bed to pick up his trousers.  
  
As he gets a condom out of his wallet, Oliver whines loudly and starts to shamelessly grind down onto the bed sheets, searching for any kind of friction.  
  
“Wow you really are a little slut aren’t you?” Connor asks, causing Oliver to gasp and nod his head.  
  
Returning to the bed, Connor rolls the condom down his cock and squeezes out some more lube to cover his length. He crawls over the top of Oliver, until his hips are lined up with his hole and he begins to push in excruciatingly slowly.  
  
“Oh fuck fu- Connorrr.” Oliver moans, his voice filled with lust as Connor bottoms out. “C’mon, I’m fine, just please move.”  
  
Doing as Oliver says, Connor pulls so he’s almost all the way out of Oliver and then slams back in hard. The two men both groan in unison as Connor sets an almost brutal pace.  
  
Realising that this is going to be over soon, for the both of them, Connor slips one hand underneath Oliver to start stroking his already leaking cock. A mixture of gasps and curses stream from Oliver’s mouth, as he pushes back onto Connor’s cock carelessly.  
  
“My little slut, practically begging for it aren’t you.” Connor smirks, as he holds down Oliver’s hips to prevent him from moving. “Will you beg for me?”  
  
“Yes yes, please just let me come.” Oliver pleads. “Please Connor.”  
  
“I could do that. Or I could just leave you like this, cock hard and leaking and you just begging for it, so desperate and thirsty for me.”  
  
“No no no no.” Oliver immediately stammers out. “Please please Connor, I’ll do anything. I’ll be your little slut.”  
  
Whimpering at that statement, Connor doesn’t reply, instead pounding his hips down into Oliver again, returning to his vicious pace.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Oliver’s body tenses as he reaches his climax, cock spurting come all over his stomach and the bed sheets.  
  
The sight of Oliver, blissed out and collapsed under Connor and just taking his cock is what pushes him over the edge. With a shout of Oliver’s name, Connor comes hard inside of him and then collapses onto his back.  
  
After what seems like hours but must have been closer to five minutes, Connor pulls out of Oliver and rolls over to the other side of the bed, pulling the condom off of his spent dick and throwing it onto the pile of discarded clothes.  
  
“So I guess this is the point where we make awkward small talk, and then you disappear into the night, never to be seen again?” Oliver asks dejectedly, sitting up to look at Connor.  
  
“I don’t think so, I’m planning on staying here a bit longer if you don’t mind.” He replies, smiling when Oliver’s face noticeably lights up.  
  
“Oh, okay then.” Oliver says, not even attempting to hide his happiness. “If you cuddle with me, I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”  
  
“Make them chocolate chip ones and I’ll even let you be the big spoon.” Connor answers, almost automatically. He’d barely known Oliver for a couple of hours but it already felt normal, almost comfortable to speak with him.  
  
“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Oliver smiles, pulling Connor back down towards his chest, neither of them caring about the dried come on Oliver’s stomach and the sheets. That was just something else to be dealt with in the morning.  
  
Connor snuggled back into Oliver’s chest, and relaxed as he felt Oliver’s hands wrap around him and land on his stomach.  
  
*  
  
Connor groans, and rolls onto his back, cringing at the feel of crusted come rub across his thigh.  
  
Looking up he realises he's in an unfamiliar room, alone. Suddenly, memories of the previous night head flood back into his head; going to Meteor, meeting Oliver, having some really hot sex.  
  
God, he’d finally fucked the temp that he’d been drooling over since he joined the firm (though he’d never admit that to Oliver). Thinking that he should try and find said temp, Connor gets up from the bed and pulls on his boxers, which have been haphazardly strewn across the top of the lamp on the bedside table.  
  
As soon as he steps out of the bedroom, the smell of pancake batter hits him and Connor is reminded of the promise that Oliver made the night before. Following the delectable smell, he finds the kitchen and within it finds a very naked Oliver. A very naked Oliver, who is dancing to whatever pop crap is on the radio whilst making a massive pile of pancakes.  
  
After taking a nice long look at Oliver’s body, Connor walks up behind him and wraps his hands round Oliver’s waist, pushing his morning erection into his naked body.  
  
“Well good morning to you too, Connor.” Oliver chuckles, grinding back slightly. “We’ll have time for that later you know, but first: pancakes.”  
  
Oliver then turns around, plateful of pancakes in hand, and pushes Connor off of him before heading towards the breakfast bar. Connor lets out a small whine, after being denied more sex but happily accepts a plate of pancakes in lieu of an apology.  
  
“God, I’m so glad I came home with you last night.” Connor moans around a mouthful of pancakes, already forking more towards his mouth.  
  
“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my weird ass buttsex, this might turn into a series idk bcs i have major feels over these two boys
> 
> my tumblr es clintbrrton.tumblr.com thnx


End file.
